For Best Results, Use Bleach In Shower
by LunaAriana
Summary: Renji and Ichigo's relationship has been put on a stressful hold now that they're in college. But what better way to relieve stress than a nice hot shower? With your nice hot lover. RenjixIchigo


Renji sat at Ichigo's desk, scribbling down answers, filling out some more tedious paperwork. His ears pricked up when he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door flew open and was slammed shut as Ichigo shuffled across the room. Throwing his bag angrily on the floor, he sank onto the edge of his bed. His face rested in his hands as he sighed loudly and massaged his temples, kicking off his shoes.

Renji knew Ichigo was under a lot of stress. Now that he was in college, his schoolwork had become even harder, and there was a lot more of it. When Renji first moved in with Ichigo, it was all fun and love and lust. They spent the summer shopping, skinny-dipping, going to the bar followed by hot, drunken sex, and loving and appreciating each other. But now that Ichigo had to go back to school, Renji had picked up a job to pay for food, not to mention to keep himself busy and his mind off Ichigo during the long days; he missed his strawberry ever so much. And with a job and school, their love life had been put on hold. They barely had time to have any fun together, and it was causing their love life to become stressful too. Ichigo would find himself snapping at Renji, not meaning to hurt the innocent red head's feelings.

Renji looked up from his paperwork to check on his poor, tired out strawberry.

"Ichi?"

"What Renji?" Ichigo sighed.

"You alright?"

"What do you think?" He snapped back.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I was just checking to see…"

"I'm going to take a hot shower." He interrupted. Renji frowned as he watched Ichigo grab a towel and once again slam the door. He hated seeing Ichigo like this, he missed the days when they would spend the whole day together, sometimes just laying outside, watching the clouds. He missed the silence that said everything, not having to say a word but knowing that it meant "I love you." Now the silence was an ill-tempered Ichigo and Renji biting back his tongue.

Ichigo turned the water on to full blast before taking off his clothes. He gently pulled his shirt over his head and threw it with his pants in a neat pile. He stepped into the shower and shuddered as the hot water hit his aching body. He hung his head, letting the water ghost over his face, soaking his hair and trickling down his chin. He placed his hand on the shower wall in front of him as the water glided over his taught chest and slithered down his muscular legs.

Renji quietly opened the bathroom door and shut it with care. He let his robe slide down his back as he studied the silhouette of Ichigo through the glass shower door. Renji stepped into the shower behind Ichigo. Before Ichigo could protest, Renji pulled his wet body flush against his own in a loving embrace. Ichigo threw his head back, exposing his neck. Renji held him even tighter and placed feathery soft kisses along his neck. Renji licked his way up Ichigo's neck, placing a kiss on the shell of his ear, and whispering

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Renji." He whispered in return. "And I'm sorry Renji."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. For treating you so badly when all you were trying to do was cheer me up."

"Don't be sorry."

"But Renji, I…"

"I understand Ichigo. Don't be sorry." Ichigo turned around and looked deep into Renji's loving eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Out of habit, Ichigo tucked a long strand of dripping wet crimson hair behind Renji's ear. Renji's smile simply said 'Thank you' and he pulled Ichigo a bit closer. Ichigo gently caressed Renji's cheek, before pulling his face closer. His lips ghosted over Renji's for a moment. Renji smiled and pulled Ichigo's lips to his own. He kissed him softly for the first time in quite a while. Ichigo immediately remembered all the kisses he had shared with Renji, and this by far, was one of the best. He pulled away slowly and looked back into Renji's eyes. Renji suddenly felt a rush of passion wash over him and he placed his hand on the back Ichigo's neck, pulling his lips back to his own. Ichigo kissed him back with the same fervor, water trickling down both their bodies. Renji began to suck on his bottom lip, nibbling and licking before Ichigo finally gave him entrance. He gracefully slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring his territory. Ichigo tangled his fingers into Renji's red locks as he snaked his hand around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Ichigo moaned into the passionate kiss as Renji pulled their bodies flush against one another's, massaging the wet skin of Ichigo's lower back.

"Mmmmm Renji." Ichigo broke this kiss. "I've missed your lips."

"I've missed _you."_ Renji said lovingly. Ichigo cupped his hands on both sides of Renji's face and pulled him into another searing kiss. Renji gently hoisted him up, Ichigo wrapping his legs around Renji's waist. Ichigo moaned as Renji pushed him against the shower wall, pinning his erection between their bodies.

"Ooohhh Rennnnnjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiii" He cooed. Renji smiled as he heard his name spill from his lover's lips. Ichigo growled as Renji nipped at his neck, nibbling the flesh, leaving trails of love bites.

"S-stop teasing me damn it!"

"So short tempered my little strawberry." Renji chuckled. Ichigo wrapped his legs tighter around Renji's waist as he felt a fingertip prodding at his entrance. He arched his back against the protruding fingers as they scissored his tight heat. Renji placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before aligning himself.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Ichigo grunted. He winced as he felt just the tip push past his tight heat. Renji buried his head in Ichigo's neck as he pushed a bit further, water running down their hot bodies. Ichigo groaned as Renji finally sheathed himself completely.

"I-Ichigo, you're so fucking tight!" Renji pulled back out halfway before slamming back into Ichigo.

"Oooooohhhhhhh Rrrrrrenji" He moaned, rolling the R's perfectly. Renji grinned, thrusting his hips faster and faster into the moaning boy wrapped around his waist.

Ichigo braced himself against the shower wall as Renji hit that bundle of nerves every time he slammed back into him.

"R-Renji….I…I'm gonna…" Before he could finish his sentence, he found his release. Renji thrust one final time before also finding his release, moaning as he came. Ichigo collapsed breathless into Renji's strong arms. Renji stood there for a moment, holding his lover as they both tried to catch their breath, the hot water continuing to glide over their tired bodies.

Ichigo slowly looked up and gently kissed him.

"I love you." He mumbled against Renji's lips.

"I love you too." Renji whispered as he reached for the soap. "What do you say we get cleaned up?"

"How convenient." Ichigo smiled as he reached for a washcloth. For the first time, he was actually looking forward to showering.


End file.
